


Casper Wanted Another Kiss

by cami_soul



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Interrupted Kiss, M/M, One Shot, sweet Matteo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: This is an alternative ending to the neon party scene, Matteo and David's first kiss.  I have no illusion that this is what will happen next, but my friend Casper needed a different ending and I can't say no to her.





	Casper Wanted Another Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casper_addams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper_addams/gifts).



> Casper, I love you. This is for you because I can't say no to you. You must only use your powers for good, not evil. <3 I hope you don't hate the ending since there is a lot we don't know about David right now I needed to keep it realistic. <3 C-

“But you’ve lied!” Mia came storming through the front door, causing both boys by the sink to jump apart guiltily. 

 

“Yes. Because you just can’t be pleased!” Alex yelled back, trailing behind her. When he turns and sees Matteo and David in the kitchen, he snaps at them, “Why are you gawking?” Then he turns and continues after Mia, “What else am I supposed to do?” 

 

Heart racing, Matteo is struggling to breathe.  What the fuck is happening? Only seconds ago he was sharing his breath with David, about to finally experience the touch of his lips.  And now… now, all hell was breaking loose. He turned to see what David’s reaction was to all this, but David had turned away and was facing the sink.  

 

Mia bustled into the kitchen heading toward the cupboard with her food.  She barely glanced at Matteo, “This place is a mess! I certainly hope you are planning on cleaning it up!” 

 

“Better do what she says, guys,” Alex crowded into the small kitchen.  

 

Mia turned on him angrily, “I don’t need your help, Alex.”

 

“I can’t fucking win here,” Alex complained.

 

Uncomfortable with the argument around him, Matteo caught David’s eye and angled his head toward the doorway.  David gave a small nod, so Matteo grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He didn’t stop there but tugged the other boy across the living room and into his bedroom.  

 

Once in his room, Matteo let go of David’s hand and turned to shut and lock the door.  He was taking no chance that nosy roommates might barge in. He turned back around to see that David was looking around his room with interest.  “Sorry about the mess,” he said kicking some dirty clothes under his bed. 

 

“No problem,” David replied, looking warily back at Matteo, the moment in the kitchen sitting uneasily between them. 

 

Matteo went to the table and scrounged around until he found the half-smoked joint from earlier tonight.  He held it up, “Wanna smoke?” 

 

David looked at him a long moment before answering, “Sure.” 

 

“OK,” Matteo lit the joint and moved over to sit on the end of his bed.  He took a puff and then held it out to David. He was relieved when David crossed the room and took the joint from him. He sat down on the bed too and took a deep inhale before handing the joint back to Matteo. Their fingers brushed and sparks zapped up Matteo’s spine. “Thanks,” he whispered, his eyes caught on the curve of David’s lips.  

 

“Why did you think Laura was my girlfriend?” David’s question startled Matteo and caused him to look up into his eyes.  

 

How would he ever be able to explain the hot waves of jealousy that had washed over him as soon as he had seen Laura’s arms around David? The despair he had felt, in seeing his secret dreams ripped apart? “Uh, well… you just seemed like it,” he explained lamely. 

 

David nodded as if Matteo’s answer had actually made sense. “I don’t have a girlfriend, but you do… ,” David dropped his eyes to examine Matteo’s ugly brown carpet.  

 

“It’s not like that,” Matteo said weakly, wondering for the first time what David felt when he saw him with Sara.  “We’re not really… I mean, she kind of just… ,” Matteo floundered. He looked over to David who was still studiously avoiding his gaze and found his resolve.  Matteo tentatively reached out his hand, entwined his fingers with him and gave them a gentle squeeze. David returned the squeeze but still wouldn’t look at him. “I’m planning on breaking up with her,” Matteo held his breath as he watched for David’s reaction.  “I can’t tonight, she had too much to drink. But I will tomorrow.” 

 

David’s head snapped up and his eyes met Matteo’s, “Tomorrow?” 

 

“Yeah,” Matteo breathed out, fearing that his heart might pound right out of his chest waiting for his response. 

 

A gentle smile broke over David’s face, “Good.”

 

“Good?” Matteo asked as an answering smile curved his own mouth.  

 

David lifted his hand and fisted it in Matteo’s t-shirt, using that to tug him closer. He stopped when their mouths were millimeters apart and their breaths were mingling.  “Good,” he said firmly before closing the distance and finally kissing him. 

 

Their lips brushed together softly, once then twice, before David made a small sound and Matteo couldn’t resist deepening the kiss.  David’s lips, soft and full and perfect, seemed to cling to Matteo’s as he moved his mouth against his. Matteo lifted his hands to pull David closer, but he discovered he was still holding the joint.  He pulled back, breaking off their kiss but David’s mouth chased his as he whispered, “No, no…,” 

 

Matteo used his free hand to tenderly cradle David’s cheek and stroke it with his thumb. He held up the joint, “I just have to put this down,”  As quickly as he could he be extinguished the joint and returned to sit next to David. “I’m back,” he said unnecessarily and David smiled back at him. David reached out and held onto Matteo’s sides as Matteo took his face in his hands. Their eyes flickered from the other’s eyes to their lips and back again. Then Matteo could wait no longer and brought their lips together once again.  David’s mouth opened easily for him and Matteo pushed his tongue inside, eager to explore his mouth. 

 

David’s sucked on his tongue in response and Matteo’s dick was hard in an instant. Their tongues danced together and aching want filled every part of Matteo’s body. He just wanted to get as close as possible to David and never have this feeling stop. He slid his hands down David’s back and pulled him closer so that their chests were touching.  Needing to be closer still, Matteo turned and started to push David down to the bed behind them. He slipped his knee between David’s legs wanting to press them as close as possible. 

 

Before his back hit the bed, David twisted away at the last second, leaving Matteo to fall on his side. “Sorry! I’m just…,” David sat up, “I have to go.”

 

Matteo sat up quickly and grasped David’s wrist to stop him, “Did I do something wrong? I thought you liked?” 

 

“No, no. You’re perfect,” David rushed to reassure him before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “I just forgot that I needed to get home.  My sister will be worrying about me.”

 

“You could text her. You could stay,” Matteo suggested, not wanting to let go of what he had just found. 

 

“Not tonight,” David answered with a gentle smile, giving Matteo another soft kiss. 

 

He consoled himself with the thought that David hadn’t said he would never stay over, just not tonight.  “What about tomorrow? Can I see you tomorrow?” he asked eagerly. 

 

“Yes,” David said simply smiling at Matteo.  “Walk me to the door?” he asked. 

 

Matteo got off the bed reluctantly and moved to unlock his door.  This time, David took his hand and led the way. When they reached the front door and David had bundled up in his coat, he looked so delicious that Matteo couldn’t resist another kiss.  He cupped one hand around the back of David’s neck and wrapped the other around his waist and pulled them both together. He nipped playfully at David’s lower lip before kissing him deeply, leaving them both gasping for breath when they finally pulled apart.  “Tomorrow?” Matteo sought reassurance.

 

“Tomorrow,” David nodded, his eyes sparkling as he slid through the door. 


End file.
